Need You Now
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: What happened when she told him they were over?  S03E24 "Knockout"


**Need You Now**

Took place after their fight at Kate's apartment. S03E24 "Knockout"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and Lady Antebellum's Need You Now**

"_I don't know what we are. We kiss, and then we never talk about it. We nearly die, frozen in each others' arms, but we never talk about it. So, no, I've got no clue what we are!"_

"_I know you crawled inside your mother's murder and didn't come out. I know you hide there. Same way you hide in this nowhere relationships with men you don't love…."_

Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<p>

Her tears fell from eyes the second after she told Castle to get out. He was right. She didn't realize that she was hiding in her mother's murder until he said it. She knew she had relationships with men she doesn't love even before the relationship started. She intentionally had relationships with men that were impossible for her to love so when they break up, he wouldn't hurt her because he didn't had her heart to break it. But with Castle, things are different. He had her heart even though he didn't have her.

She sank on her couch. Her elbow was resting on her knee while her hand was running through her hair and the other was wiping all the tears that don't seem to stop. And her other leg was stretched out on the couch.

She screwed up. The only man who was always beside her was gone. She made him slip away. She was so angry. Angry at herself. All he ever wanted was to protect her… from herself.

She was so mad that she pushed away all her things on the table. Then, she found all the photos they had developed before her mother died. They were all scattered on the floor. She picked up the photo that stood out from the bunch. It was the photo of her and her mother. Their last Christmas together. She was holding the present that her mother gave her. The present was Richard Castle's first novel. Even before he met her, he was the one who saves her from the pain of her mother's death. He was Richard Castle before. The Richard Castle, the author. Then he started shadowing her, he became Castle. Castle, her very annoying, childish, plucky sidekick. And now, he's Rick. Rick, the man she fell in love with. Not the man she fell in love because of his books. He's the man she fell in love despite all the glamour of his career, his playboy persona and whatever the papers and the press acknowledges him. She loves him for who he really is. Now, she made him leave.

She grabbed her phone and dialled his number but she hesitated to call him after what she did to him.

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

Rick went to the Old Hunt. He needed alcohol. A lot of alcohol. The ones in his loft were not enough. There were only few people when he got there. He sat on the stool. All of the costumers sat on the booths. He ordered whiskey and told the bartender to keep it coming. The bartender asked if he was alone. It's been a long time that he went here alone. When he's not here with Beckett, he's here with the guys or his poker buddies.

The alcohol didn't stop him from thinking about what happened in Kate's apartment. He cares for her. So much. She was going to kill herself if she didn't stop. He loves her so much that it kills him letting her take her own life away. He couldn't live without her. He didn't know if she loves him but that doesn't mean he won't stop loving her. She's his one and done. She's the only one that he wants. She's far different from his past wives. She is the only person… except for his family... that he thinks about every minute of every day. He didn't know if she thinks about him but it doesn't matter. He loves her. That's all he needs to know. And if he's lucky, maybe she loves him too.

He didn't notice that he drank one and a half bottle of whiskey and that he was the only person there and the bartender. He was very dizzy and drunk. The bartender asked if he could call anyone for him. He repeated her name over and over again. Kate. She's all he needs right now.

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<p>

She was hesitating to call him. Her phone rang. It was Rick. She didn't know if she's going to answer it but there's a feeling inside her that desperately needs to talk to him. She was going to answer the call but she missed it. She missed her chance and the ball is on her side now. She called him back. The voice at the other line wasn't Rick's. It was Damien. Rick's bartender at the Old Hunt. She snapped her phone off and grabbed her coat.

She reached her car and drove as fast as she can to the Old Hunt. It was quarter after one so there was no traffic. She needs to go to Rick. She needs him. And he needs her.

Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<p>

Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

He was really drunk. He told Damien to go and he will take care of the bar. The young lad didn't want to go and leave him alone and drunk but he said that Kate was coming and he'll be fine. He convinced the bartender. He continued drinking whiskey while he was staring at the door. He was waiting for her but it took her so long. He finished drinking two bottles. _She's not coming_. He thought.

He slammed the empty bottle at the floor and hurt himself. There's a broken glass in his hand when the bottle shattered. He removed it then he bled. He wished she was here. He will not be shocked if he will do this every day or night, drinking alcohol and breaking things. He needs to let his anger out. He needs to let it all out even if it ends up hurting himself.

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<p>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<p>

Oh baby, I need you now

She parked her car in front of the Old Hunt. She quickly descended the stairs. She looked at the windows. It was dark but she could see his silhouette from the dim light. She quickly opened the door. Her emerald eyes looked deep into his sapphire eyes. Their eyes shined under the dim light. She felt her heart skipped a beat and he felt the world stopped rotating. She took a step towards him but she heard a crack. There were broken glasses on the floor. She looked at him again. Now, she took in the whole scene. His hand was bleeding and the other hand was applying pressure to it. He looked so drunk. She rushed into his arms and ignored the shattered glass. She gave him a quick hug. She pulled her handkerchief in her coat pocket and tied it on his hand. She looked at him. They were both lost on each other's presence. "I'm sorry." They both apologized. A smile creased their faces after. He pulled her into his arms. He cannot feel the pain in his hand anymore. She is his medicine for his addiction of her. She is his strength every time he feels weak and endangered. She is the one who can provide everything that his little girl and mother cannot provide. He held her tighter and they stood there for a moment. He wanted to kiss her but he doesn't want to rush her. Instead, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

She felt his kiss on her head. She smiled on his shoulders. She wanted to kiss him but she was not ready yet. Now that they both know that they need each other, they just shared this moment for now. There will be a time that she's ready and he is willing to wait for her. She needs to fix things before they could be together. First, she's going to break up with Josh. She doesn't want to fool around anymore. Next, she's going to fix herself. She's going to let the walls fall down and she has him to pulverize it.

* * *

><p>This is my first song fic. Please be gentle. I don't know if I did justice for the characters. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.<p>

I didn't pushed them to the next level so it will fit in the season's finale. So, he knew they both need each other and finally he told her in the finale what he really felt.


End file.
